The present invention relates to an improved structure of an electrical plug and, more particularly, to a protective electrical plug, which is integrally formed and capable of preventing electrical appliances from burning due to power short.
Along with the flourishing development of scientific technology, use of electrical appliances is indispensable in everyday works and lives. When electrical appliances are to be used, plugs need to be plugged into sockets to provide electricity. Therefore, the safety consideration of the structure of electrical plugs is very important so that much effort has been made to improve the structure of electrical plugs.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrical plug having better safety consideration and conforming to foreign safety specifications.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an electrical plug, which can be easily assembled and has safety fuses therein that can be conveniently replaced.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention uses an integrally formed plug body with a movable retaining seat installed at the plug plane thereof to form a safe and convenient plug.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: